Loving Brendon
by lucyxloves
Summary: Lelia Walker met Brendon Urie when he crashed into her life at the age of 5. Through 9 years of friendship and 4 years of dating Lelia and Brendon thought they had been through it all. When Brendon's band gets signed and he jets of to LA leaving Lelia with the promise of seeing her in a few months, neither of them thought 7 years would pass before they saw each other again.


Lelia *age 18*

The sound of something hitting my window woke me up from the most peaceful dream. I took a glance around my dark room, my eyes falling on the clock. The red lights blinking back at me say that its 1:17am. The tell tell sound of rocks hitting my window remind me why I'm up at this ungodly hour. I slowly rise from the bed yanking my sleep shirt down.

Walking to the window I stop and glance down at the beautiful boy who was just the star of the dream I was woken from. As normal, he's dressed in all black. Tight black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, leather jacket, and his signature warn converse. He ran a hand through his perfectly messy hair and I caught a glimpse of the tattoo sleeve he'd gotten done just a few months ago when he turned 18. His eyes caught mine and smirked.

I opened the window and went back to sit on my bed. A few moments later he climbed through the window and my breath gets caught in my throat. He's so gorgeous and I can't help but stop and admire the view in front of me. His long brown hair fell to cover his brilliant blue eyes. He was tall and lean with the perfect amount of muscle that he didn't even try for. It just came naturally. And his smile, don't even get me started on that. He didn't smile often but when he does it's like nothing I've ever seen. It'll stop you in your tracks and leave you dazed.

Since the moment Brendon stormed into my life 13 years ago we've been inseparable. He was my other half, and I was his. Through the good and the bad we had been through it all. I knew him better than I know myself, and that's how I could tell something had happened tonight. Something life changing. His blue eyes shined with excitement like I'd never seen before. Before I could even ask how the show went his lips crashed to mine. Hard, aggressive, like he was trying to prove to the world that I was his. He didn't need to prove that to anyone though. It was already known. It had been for years, when at first we were known as each other's best friend. Then our freshman year of high school came, and everything between us changed. Four years later here we were.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and stopped to look at me. For some reason the look he has now scares me. At that moment I had a gut feeling that what ever was about to come out of his mouth was going to cause a significant change in our relationship. "Lelia" he says softy and I swear I stop breathing. "We got signed. The record label wants us on a flight to LA by tomorrow afternoon." I freeze, my mind racing a million miles an hour. I don't know what to think. A part of me is thrilled, the boy I love is about to have all of his dreams come true. The other part of me, that sad lonely little girl wonders what this means for us. As if he's reading my mind he pulls me close and holds me tight in his arms.

"I love you, and this isn't going to change anything Lelia. You haven't been able to shake me for 13 years, your not going to get rid of me now. I know it's not going to be easy but we're going to get through this. You have to believe that."

I look up at him and smile. "Lay down with me, let's get some rest. It looks like we have to be up early in the morning to get you and the boys on a flight to LA."

We crawl into bed together, he pulls me close, and slowly I drift to sleep. The next morning passes in blur and before I know it I'm standing at the gate in the middle of a busy airport saying goodbye to the only man I've ever loved. As I watch him and the rest of the band walk towards the terminal I can't help but think of the last words Brendan said to me. "I love you Lelia, and I'll see you in a few months. I'll flight you out once everything starts getting settled."

Walking our of that airport at 18, young, dumb, and in love I never thought that 7 years would pass before I'd see Brendon Urie again.


End file.
